


Playing with His Kitten

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Kissing, It is just porn, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Stepping forward, JJ liked how Yuri backed up in the lockers. Yuri never took his eyes off JJ, challenging him at every move. This time JJ would win.“If I had not fucked up, you would have been on the lower step,” JJ said as his finger touched under Yuri’s chin.Yuri smacked his hand away and growled at him, “I beat you fair and square asshole!”“That you did,” JJ said, not stepping away, but stepping closer, crowding Yuri against the cold metal of the locker.“What do you want?” Yuri growled at him. JJ could tell he was trying to be tough and strong, but there was a waiver in his voice.“Just wanted to congratulate you,” JJ said-- giving a big toothy grin.





	Playing with His Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashiiblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> (PORN-- this is just PORN)

Yuri looked good in his costume, he always looked good in his costume. Prancing around with this ass poking out the way it did, tantalizing him, teasing him. Even with his jacket on, the round bubble of his ass flexing under that spandex demanded attention.

And attention is what JJ was giving.

He watched Yuri break records, he watched Yuri cry on the ice-- he watched Yuri take gold.

That would have been his gold, if his nerves had not gotten to him, but alas, it was not the way things had turned out. They all smiled for the cameras before Katsuki took off to his lover, pouncing on him, crying.

“Pathetic,” Yuri grumbled as he climbed off the podium, leaving the ice. His ass sashaying as he moved. JJ could not take his eyes off it, where the seam had gently pulled up at his crack as he stepped off the ice, the way his ass jiggled when he banged his blades before putting his guards on.

JJ almost fell on the ice as Yuri bent to hook on his guards. That spandex stretching and pulling at his body. He followed Yuri to the locker room, pleased to see no one else was in there.

“Congrats,” JJ said.

Yuri mumbled a thanks as he bent over, unlacing his skate. He could have sat on the bench, but no, he bent at the waist, folding his body as his round, full ass poked out on display.

“You should be thanking me,” JJ said.

Yuri kicked his other skate off, stood up and turned to face JJ.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Yuri asked.

Stepping forward, JJ liked how Yuri backed up in the lockers. Yuri never took his eyes off JJ, challenging him at every move. This time JJ would win.

“If I had not fucked up, you would have been on the lower step,” JJ said as his finger touched under Yuri’s chin.

Yuri smacked his hand away and growled at him, “I beat you fair and square asshole!”

“That you did,” JJ said, not stepping away, but stepping closer, crowding Yuri against the cold metal of the locker.

“What do you want?” Yuri growled at him. JJ could tell he was trying to be tough and strong, but there was a waiver in his voice.

“Just wanted to congratulate you,” JJ said-- giving a big toothy grin.

“Then back the fuck off!” Yuri said.

JJ smiled down at Yuri. He was almost like a wild animal caged in.

“Oh but kitten, that is no fun.”

Yuri’s hands pushed at his chest, but JJ was so much larger than him, he didn’t move.

“Seriously asshole! Move!” Yuri growled.

JJ did move, he leaned in, breathing the same air Yuri was, watching his green eyes grow wide in surprise.

“Like this?” JJ asked.

“What are you playing at?” Yuri asked.

“Kitten, JJ never plays.”

“Then what the hell do you want?”

Taking his hand, he brushed the loose strands of hair in Yuri’s face off and tucked behind his ear.

“My room, tonight,” JJ said as he took his room key and tucked it into the top of Yuri’s spandex.

Pushing off the locker, JJ could see Yuri was flushed, and breathing hard. He didn’t bother turning around.

He knew Yuri would come.

 

* * *

 

JJ had barely been out the shower as his hair was still wet when he heard the keycard at his door.

“Impatient kitten, huh?” JJ asked as he leaned against the wall, watching Yuri shift his feet as he walked into the room.

“You didn’t say what fucking time,” Yuri hissed out.

“No, I didn’t,” JJ said with a chuckle, still staring at Yuri as he took his shoes and jacket off.

“You aren’t even wearing clothes and you call me impatient?”

“Just got out the shower,” JJ said with a shrug as he pushed off the wall. All he had on were his red jogging pants that had Canada written down one leg. Walking over to wear Yuri, he could tell he had changed his clothes, but that was it. “You were too impatient to even shower.” Using his finger to run down Yuri’s neck.

Yuri did not smell bad, he smelled of sweat and citrus. His leggings were as tight as the spandex he had worn earlier that day, and his shirt looked about three sizes too big. Hooking his finger in the collar of the shirt, he wrapped the fabric around his finger and pulled Yuri to him-- hearing him gasp as their bodies met.

“Shall I congratulate you properly now?” JJ asked.

“Do you ever shut up?” Yuri growled.

JJ pressed his mouth on Yuri’s as he gasped from the contact. JJ smirked into their kiss as he pulled more at Yuri’s shirt, not letting him back away. Another hand wrapping around Yuri’s back, pushing his small body against his. JJ backed Yuri to the wall, kissing him deeper, sweeping his tongue into his mouth, tasting him. Pressing his knee between Yuri’s thin thighs, he could feel Yuri was already hard.

“You really did want this, didn’t you kitten?” JJ asked as he kissed down Yuri’s neck, licking the salt off his skin.

“Shut up and just get me off,” Yuri said.

“As you wish, kitten,” JJ said.

Grabbing Yuri, he picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Yuri kicked and screamed as it was only a few steps to the bed. Laughing, JJ dropped Yuri onto the bed, watching his body bounce on the mattress as he yelped.

His kitten was sprawled on the bed, being swallowed by a shirt all too large for him. Yuri’s body was twisting and turning as he went to remove the shirt. Only his leggings, hugging his hips and legs as he laid there, his hair mussed all around him. JJ couldn’t help but notice how his cock was outlined in the tacky cheetah print leggings.

Putting his knee on the bed, JJ stalked over to where Yuri was, kissing his bare stomach, feeling the way it contracted against his lips as Yuri grabbed at the sheets. _Always so impatient_. He could almost wrap Yuri’s thigh with his hands and pushed on his inner thigh, making Yuri spread his legs.

Kissing lower, JJ licked at the waistband of his leggings-- leaving a long wet stripe of saliva behind him, tasting the salt from Yuri’s skin. Nosing at the hard cock under his leggings, JJ took in a long deep sniff, smelling the musty sweat under those leggings, knowing how sweet Yuri’s cock fit into his mouth.

He ran his nose up the clothed covered cock as Yuri squirmed under him, trying to wiggle the leggings down. Using his hands, JJ held his hips, loving how his hands almost completely covered those thin hips. Yuri was growling and cursing about what a tease he was he continued to rub against him.

“Stop fucking around! I said I wanted to get off!” Yuri yelled.

“Oh I’m going to get you off, kitten. Don’t I always?”

Pulling at the leggings, JJ saw Yuri had no underwear on underneath. His cock hard and pink between his legs as JJ pulled them off one of Yuri’s legs. Moving his mouth down, JJ sucked at one of the tight balls drawn up by Yuri’s hard cock, hearing Yuri gasp and reach for his cock.

Smacking his hand away, JJ continued to suck and lick at his balls. Not letting his dick to be touched yet. Rolling, licking and sucking, he let Yuri curse and squirm on the bed sheets.

This was how JJ like Yuri, at his mercy, at his control. He could growl and kick at everyone else, but right here, right now, JJ was control. Licking up to his cock, Yuri arched his back and grabbed at the bedding, pulling it up and around his head.

Yuri had the perfect cock to fit his mouth, and JJ took full advantage of it. Swallowing it down, Yuri cried out more and pulled at his hair. It never took long with Yuri, getting him off was almost too easy sometimes. A flick of his tongue before he pressed it into the slit in his cock hear, and Yuri was almost bent in half-- arching his body and yelling.

Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, JJ squeezed hard and licked at his foreskin.

“Who is your King?” JJ asked.

“Fuck! Don’t start that shit!” Yuri groaned.

Yuri’s cock was getting a darker pink color as he grip him tightly, licking at the head and teasing him with his tongue.

“You are so close to cumming, kitten… Just say it,” JJ said.

“Fuck you!” Yuri said.

“That _was_ the plan,” JJ said.

“Just get me off!” Yuri demanded.

“Say it.”

Yuri looked down at him and had his lips tightly closed. JJ sat back and let go of his cock, leaving him laying there, so close.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri asked.

JJ grabbed for Yuri’s hands as he tried to grab himself and get his release. He growled at him again and JJ stayed hoovered over him, holding him down, not letting him go.

“We do this every time… just say it and you know I’ll give you what you want,” JJ said with a smirk.

“Fuck!” Yuri spit out, “Fine! King JJ! You are my fucking king! Better?”

JJ did not answer, but he leaned down, pressing his chest onto Yuri’s kissing him deeply. He kept Yuri’s hands pressed to the bed as he tasted inside his mouth once again, hearing Yuri almost purr into his mouth. It was always a struggle to get Yuri to work with him.

Letting go of Yuri’s hands, JJ kissed back down his body. His skin was flushed pink and he could feel the rapid heart beat in Yuri’s chest as he licked around his nipples. Sucking hard under his left nipple, JJ left a dark purple mark.

“Asshole!” Yuri yelled out.

JJ chuckled and kissed further down, seeing where Yuri’s cock was leaking against his body as JJ licked the small wet spot up. Grabbing at his cock again, it was still wet from his mouth previously and he loved how his hand almost engulfed his cock. A couple hard strokes and JJ was taking him back into his mouth, sucking at him, licking, and driving him mad.

He always knew when Yuri was about to cum, his balls would tighten and his dick twitched a certain way. JJ welcomed the fluid down his throat, but he didn’t stop. He continued to suck as Yuri cried out and begged him to stop. JJ could feel him growing soft in his mouth, but it never went fully soft. Yuri was crying out and pulling at his hair so hard he had to grab his hands and hold them against the bed.

Bobbing his head up and down, he kept Yuri’s half hard cock in his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue as Yuri whimpered above him. It would only take a few more moments and JJ knew Yuri’s cock would start to swell back up. The advantages of being a teenager.

“Fuck!” Yuri cried out, his hips shuttering as JJ never stopped sucked at him.

Letting go of Yuri’s hand, JJ pushed two of his fingers into Yuri’s mouth. It stopped the foul language and threats, plus he loved the way Yuri greedily sucked at his fingers. JJ never let off his cock, even as he took his wet fingers and rubbed at the soft sensitive spot under Yuri’s balls.

Feeling the tight ring of muscles at his fingertip, JJ circled his wet spit covered finger around it, feeling it pulse under the touch. Another hard pull and suck at Yuri’s cock, allowed him to breach inside of Yuri with his finger. He was alway so tight and so warm. Moving his finger slowly in and out, Yuri cursed more, pushing down onto his hand.

“It’s too much!” Yuri cried out.

Yuri was already fully hard again in his mouth, leaking. Pressing in another finger, JJ hit that soft spot that made him leak more and more. Curling his fingers, JJ continued to press at that soft spot that made Yuri curse.

“Fucking hell!” Yuri cursed out.

JJ popped off Yuri’s cock, seeing it red, knowing Yuri was overstimulated and pressed his fingers in harder. Yuri arched and cried out. His one leg still covered in his leggings, his other bent as his body lifted from the bed.

Sliding his fingers out, grabbing those slim hips, JJ turned him over and pulled his round, full ass in the air. Yuri was breathing hard and pressed his face into the bedding as JJ spread his cheeks open. Yuri rim was red as he licked a long stripe up his crack, smelling the must and tasting the salt that was all Yuri. Yuri panted into the bed, grabbing at the blankets again. JJ licked again, holding Yuri still as he did, his fingers sinking into those sharp hip bones.

Yuri cursed more as JJ continued to lick. Licked around his rim, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, not quite pressing in, but making Yuri cry into the mattress. Letting go of his hip, JJ reached around and grabbed Yuri’s cock, at the same time he plunged his tongue into Yuri.

Yuri was a screamer-- JJ had to laugh to himself, wondering what the people on each side of his room had to be thinking. The more he pulled at Yuri’s cock, the more he tongue fucked into him. It was wet and messy-- Yuri was screaming into the mattress as JJ felt his cock tighten up and pulse. Humming as his tongue licked more into him, JJ felt Yuri’s cock pulsed as he came all over his hand and the bedding.

Lifting off Yuri, JJ slipped his jogging pants off. His cock was hard and had been aching for some time, but this was too much fun. He knew he could get Yuri off, and Yuri would just get it up again, and this was what he wanted. JJ reached for the lube and coated his fingers. Flipping Yuri back over, he could see how Yuri was boneless laid out on the bed, his legs splayed apart, one leg still clothed in his leggings, and his cock soft against his body.

“We are not done yet, kitten,” JJ said.

“Fuck… I am done… jerk off or something,” Yuri said as he laid his arm over his forehead.

JJ took his wet fingers and pushed them into Yuri. Yuri moaned and rolled his hips.

“Leave me alone,” Yuri breathed out.

“Never,” JJ said as he leaned back down, sucking that soft cock into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Yuri yelled as he slapped at JJ.

JJ was not stopping. His fingers gliding in and out of Yuri, his cock soft in his mouth as his tongue swirled around it.

“Seriously JJ! I can’t!” Yuri begged out.

JJ hummed and pushed his fingers in deeper. Yuri was clenching around his hand and it felt so good. The more he was sucking, the cock in his mouth was swelling again.

“It is too much!” Yuri whimpered.

JJ kept pulling, sucking and finger fucking. He was opening Yuri up while getting him hard again. He had already gotten Yuri off twice, he wanted to do it one more time. Yuri kept whimpering, almost sobbing as JJ worked his mouth over his cock-- his fingers scissoring, and spreading him open. Adding in a third finger, Yuri sobbed out, begging for more-- but wanting it to stop.

When JJ looked at Yuri’s body, the way it arched and bent to him-- the flush that grew darker and darker on his pale skin. His kitten was begging as he sucked up his cock, stopping to lick around his cock head before popping off.

Pulling out his fingers, JJ grabbed the lube and stroked his cock up and down. He was hard and aching. Every scream and cry from Yuri making him want to be inside of him more. Pushing his knees back, he let that small body fold as Yuri pulled his hips up.

JJ was not slow, he was not gentle-- he pushed right in as Yuri thrashed his head back and forth, tears leaking out his eyes as JJ plunged right into him

He was so tight, so warm. JJ pulled out slowly, feeling him clench around his cock, trying to keep it deep inside. Pushing in back hard, Yuri cursed as JJ started to slam into him. Their skin slapping as Yuri arched his back up.

“Ride me, kitten,” JJ said as he pulled out and sat back.

Yuri whimpered and moved to crawl over to him. His face was blissed out, eyes half closed as he climbed onto JJ’s lap. Taking his face into his hand, JJ kissed him deeply as Yuri grabbed his cock, stroked it and sunk down on it. JJ moaned into Yuri’s mouth as Yuri started to move slowly up and down his cock.

Moving his hand, JJ slapped at Yuri’s ass, feeling the cheek bounce back into place as Yuri yelped out. The slap caused Yuri to start rolling his hips as he grabbed at JJ’s shoulders, his nails digging into his skin.

“That’s right, fuck me,” JJ moaned out feeling every roll of Yuri’s hips, ever bounce of his body on his.

“Shut up,” Yuri growled out as he slammed down harder into JJ’s lap.

Yuri’s cock was bouncing half hard between their bodies, grabbing it, JJ heard Yuri hiss out as his hips slowed down. Stroking him, Yuri cried out and started bouncing up and down on his cock.

“Ah!” Yuri cried out as JJ thrusted up as he slammed down.

JJ kept a tight hold on his cock as Yuri continued to move his body over him. The more JJ stroked him, the more he cried out. Shifting his hips, Yuri screamed out when he landed down and JJ knew he was hitting his sweet spot. Holding his cock and his hip, JJ thrusted up and Yuri screamed, leaking in his hand.

“It’s too much!” Yuri cried out, tears falling down his cheeks.

“It is never too much, kitten,” JJ said as he stroked him more.

A few more thrust and strokes, Yuri was oozing what little he had left into JJ’s hand.

“That’s it kitten,” JJ said as Yuri fell against him like a ragdoll.

Wrapping his arms tight around the whimpering kitten, JJ thrusted into him. Yuri was breathing heavy and biting down on his shoulder as his body laid against JJ. A few more thrust and JJ was getting close, moving his hands down, he grabbed at Yuri’s ass, spreading his cheeks, thrusting up erratically into him before moaning out and filling him up.

Yuri whimpered in his ear as his body clenched around his cock. JJ moaned and held onto Yuri. Both sweaty and spent. Pushing the hair off Yuri’s face, JJ kissed his temple then slid slowly out of him, laying him down.

Yuri was boneless and sprawled on the bed where he laid him down. It was easy to push his legs back against his chest, watch the cum drizzle out his ass as JJ pushed his fingers into him.

“Fuck!” Yuri groaned.

“You feel so filthy and wet,” JJ said .

“Let me rest,” Yuri whined.

Removing his fingers, JJ pushed them into Yuri’s mouth. Watching him lazily lick them clean. JJ could see the cum still leaking out of Yuri, and knew Yuri was not going to even bother to move to clean it up. Leaning down, JJ ran his tongue over Yuri’s red, cum dripping rim.

Yuri moaned, but he was too tired to protest. A long lick from his rim to his balls and JJ sucked on in his mouth real quick, loving how Yuri cursed at him.

“Asshole,” Yuri groaned.

JJ laughed and moved back up the bed. Resting on a pillow, he pulled Yuri’s sweaty body to him.

“Congrats on the gold, kitten,” JJ said as he kissed the sweaty top of Yuri’s head.

Yuri whimpered and fell asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
